


Day 4: Blowjob

by Venusdoom3



Series: 30 Day Stucky Porn Challenge [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: "I wanna wrap my hand around that big fuckin' cock," Bucky breathed into Steve's ear, chancing a quick nibble on Steve's earlobe and smirking at the sharp intake of breath it earned him. "It feels so good in my hand, baby... so fuckin' thick and heavy and rock hard for me. God. I can't get enough of you, gorgeous, especially when you're all turned on and hot for me. Jesus Christ."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am having entirely too much fun with this.
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. ~~Naked cuddles~~  
>  2\. ~~Naked kissing~~  
>  3\. ~~Masturbation~~  
>  4\. ~~Blowjob~~  
>  5\. Clothed getting off  
> 6\. First time  
> 7\. Half dressed  
> 8\. Skype/Facetime sex  
> 9\. Against the wall  
> 10\. Doggy style  
> 11\. Caught/walked in on  
> 12\. Fingering  
> 13\. Rimming  
> 14\. 69  
> 15\. Sweet and passionate  
> 16\. Public sex  
> 17\. On the floor  
> 18\. Lazy morning sex  
> 19\. Outdoors (woods, park, garden)  
> 20\. Your own kink  
> 21\. Shower sex  
> 22\. On the desk  
> 23\. Trying a new position  
> 24\. Loud sex  
> 25\. With Toys  
> 26\. Can't make a sound  
> 27\. Rough (biting, scratching, etc.)  
> 28\. Role playing  
> 29\. With food  
> 30\. Whatever pleases you

** Day 4: Blowjob **

"Steve. For Christ's sake, sit down."

Shooting a look of irritation at Sam, Steve said nothing, continuing to pace up and down the minimalist cabin of the Quinjet, still fully outfitted in his Captain America uniform except for the helmet and gloves, which Bucky held in his lap.

"He's driving me crazy," Sam muttered, crossing his arms and slouching, sullen, on the bench next to Scott, who was busy snoring lightly with his head wedged in the corner behind the cockpit. Sam aimed a pointed look at Bucky. "Can you calm him down before I tie him to the wing, please? Get him to take a goddamn nap or something."

The mission had gone well, but not quite as planned, and Steve's brain was obviously ticking through the details, picking apart the flaws in the plan, and beating himself up for failing to realize them ahead of time. Bucky knew him well enough to predict how the rest of the day would go, too: after returning to New York and being debriefed by Agent Hill, Steve and Bucky would retire to their apartment, where Steve would be snappish and quick to argue, slamming cabinet doors, sulking in front of the TV, and eventually going to sleep at the far edge of the bed with his back to Bucky.

All Bucky could think was: _Hell no_.

Glancing toward the back of the cabin where Tony and Peter were getting minor injuries patched up, Bucky saw Natasha huddled close to Bruce, holding his hand with one of hers and stroking his forearm with the other as she whispered into his ear. It always worked for them; Nat had perfected the art of talking the Big Guy away from the edge with a soft voice and just the right words.

Well, if it worked for the guy whose superhuman abilities came from a bastardized version of Erskine's super-serum, maybe Bucky could use a similar trick on the original super soldier. With a few modifications, of course.

"Stevie." Bucky rose to his feet, still in his tac pants and boots but stripped above the waist to his somewhat sweaty tank top, and stepped into Steve's path. Steve's strong brow was already drawn inward, and his frown deepened as his step faltered. "C'mere for a second," Bucky said, taking Steve's hand and tugging him gently toward the bench, where he pushed aside Steve's helmet and gloves and pulled Steve down to sit beside him.

Steve grumbled, huffing out an impatient breath. "What?"

"I need you." Bucky leaned against him, hugging Steve's muscular bicep and giving him the big-eyed slow blink Steve could never, ever refuse. "Sit with me a minute?"

His jaw clenched, Steve nonetheless melted a little, responding only with a terse nod, which was telling in and of itself; Steve must be feeling just plain _awful_ to aim any gesture at Bucky that could even be described in the neighborhood of terse.

"Hey," Bucky said loud enough for only Steve to hear, lacing their fingers together in Steve's lap. "I know today didn't go exactly the way we planned it, but it still worked out."

Steve grunted, twitching in a way that told Bucky he was about to stand up again, which meant it was time Bucky broke out the big guns.

"I know what you need," Bucky murmured, his lips nearly touching Steve's ear. "A little stress relief, right, sugar? The kind only I can give ya?"

His head swiveling to give Bucky an incredulous look, Steve hissed, "That doesn't do us much good _here_ , does it?"

"Shh." Bucky touched Steve's jaw with his metal fingers, turning Steve's face toward him and leaning close to Steve's ear, placing his mouth out of Sam's line of sight. Who knew if bird-boy could read lips? "I know we can't do anything here. But when we get home, I'm gonna get you into the shower, and you're gonna let me wash every inch of that incredible fucking body, ain't ya?"

Steve hummed, still managing to sound grumpy.

"Yeah, you are." Bucky could easily carry both sides of the conversation, especially for this particular cause. "You love my hands all over you, don't ya, baby? Scratching over your back... pinching those pretty pink nipples... grabbing your ass hard, the way you like it... but you know what I want most, don't ya?"

"Buck." It came out in a harsh whisper, but it was nowhere near enough to stop him.

"I wanna wrap my hand around that big fuckin' cock," Bucky breathed into Steve's ear, chancing a quick nibble on Steve's earlobe and smirking at the sharp intake of breath it earned him. "It feels so good in my hand, baby... so fuckin' thick and heavy and rock hard for me. God. I can't get enough of you, gorgeous, especially when you're all turned on and hot for me. Jesus Christ."

Steve tilted his head just a fraction of an inch, just enough to rest his sweaty blond temple against Bucky's head, and Bucky rewarded him with another nip to the earlobe before teasing it with his tongue. Feeling Steve shift, Bucky smiled, dark and dirty, knowing exactly what Steve was doing: trying to make his erection less obvious.

"Yeah, you're turned on for me now, ain't ya, sugar? I bet if I really wanted to, you'd let me get on my knees for you and suck your dick right here, huh? Take you all the way down my throat, let you pull my hair as hard as you wanna, let you fuck my mouth till you're ready to come. I'd let you decide where to shoot off -- down my throat or on my face. Mmm, _fuck_ , I wanna taste you so bad, Stevie..."

Abruptly, Steve stood, grabbing Bucky's hand, and pulled him to his feet. "C'mere," Steve growled into his ear, and Bucky nodded, his face revealing nothing but concern when he turned it toward Sam and Scott, who was still conked out and now drooling just a bit.

"I'm gonna try to talk him down," Bucky said, and Sam snorted loudly.

"Yeah. _Talk."_

Bucky shot him the finger as Steve pulled him from the main cabin, through the first aid area where their friends were still being patched up, into the small bathroom near the back of the jet. Bucky threw the lock behind them, turning to Steve, whose face was alight with lust, and immediately dropping to his knees and grabbing for Steve's zipper. "Gimme that dick, baby," Bucky hissed, getting Steve's uniform pants open enough to pull out his cock, which was red and throbbing and stiff against Bucky's palm. "So fuckin' beautiful."

"I know what you're tryin' to do—"

"Yeah?" Bucky smirked up at him. "How'm I doing?"

Steve's response was a jolt and a gasp when Bucky licked his lips and wrapped them around the head of his dick, his tongue teasing the smooth, wet head for a moment before he took Steve deeper, inch after inch of him disappearing into the obscene stretch of Bucky's mouth. Clearly trying to be quiet, Steve let out a strangled moan when the head of his cock reached the back of Bucky's throat and Bucky swallowed around it, using his well trained throat muscles to guide Steve even deeper.

" _Bucky_ ," Steve whispered desperately, both hands finding their way into Bucky's shoulder-length hair and pulling just hard enough to make Bucky draw back and moan around Steve's dick. He didn't stop, though, wrapping his hand around the base and letting his lips work the rest of Steve's thick hardness, his tongue worshipping the veiny underside and the silky skin.

They didn't have much time, so, with more than a little regret, Bucky sped the bobbing of his head and increased the suction of his mouth, gathering Steve's balls into the palm of his hand and rolling them gently until Steve's head fell back, a deliciously deep groan tearing free from his parted red lips. His hands tightened in Bucky's hair, and Bucky closed his eyes in anticipation an instant before Steve's familiar salty flavor flooded Bucky's mouth. Whimpering softly, Bucky swallowed it all down, his frantic tongue chasing the last drops down Steve's shaft before he dragged his lips, slow and tight, back up to release Steve's cock and place a gentle kiss on the tip.

"Jesus Christ," Steve gasped, cupping Bucky's chin and staring down at him with wonder and adoration all over his face. "Get up here, you goddamn jerk. Not even lettin' me work up a good angst to stew in."

"You're fuckin' A right, I'm not," Bucky said with a smug smile, rising to his feet and nuzzling against Steve's jaw as he tucked Steve away and zipped his pants for him. "I'm not about to let you ruin a nice night at home together with your 'poor me' bullshit. I plan on gettin' off _at least_ three times tonight, and you better have a hand in it."

"A whole hand?" Steve feigned shock. "Well, I can try, but I've only ever gotten three fingers into you before, and—" Bucky kissed him to shut him up, both of them huffing laughter against each other's lips.

Sam smirked knowingly at them when they returned to the cabin with their arms around each other's waists and smiles on their faces, but he didn't say a word. When Steve fell asleep against Bucky's shoulder, Bucky flicked his eyebrows at Sam. "Hey, you're the one who told me to get him to take a nap."

Sam could only grin and shake his head. _God_ , these two.

**

**Author's Note:**

> If you leave comments and kudos, I will pet some puppies on your behalf!


End file.
